Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper is father of Adam Butterfly Cooper and was the male main protagonist of the previous story and is the leader of the Second Cooper Gang. Appearance Being a raccoon, Sly has gray fur with black stripes on his tail and a natural mask, as well as brown eyes. His nose has a blue tinge to it, but it is only seen in artwork and seems to have been dropped from his design in Thieves in Time. His ensemble consists of a black mask, blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of the Cooper symbol. He initially wore a red backpack, which contained goods and calling cards, but traded it out for a leg pouch in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. He wore both a leg pouch, for goods, and a brown backpack with the Sanzaru Games logo on it, for paragliders, in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Personality Sly is a cunning, devious, quick-witted, charming, suave gentleman thief. He uses his wit, courage, charm and skills to pull off jobs, and often crack jokes and sarcastic comments at the expense of others. Sly is also very cool, collected and manages to keep a rational head in stressful and chaotic situations. Through all of his hardships, he remains loyal and dedicated to any he calls his friend, particularly Bentley and Murray, and Inspector Carmelita Fox, despite her attempts to put him behind bars. In the beginning of the series, Sly was very cocky and driven by his own personal goals. On occasion, he would scold Bentley for slowing missions. He often disregarded Bentley's advice and warnings, and sometimes spoke rudely of Murray. At the end of the first game, Sly openly admitted that he wouldn't have made it that far without them both, leading to his respectful resolution in the future games. By Sly 2, Sly developed more of an appreciation for his team. He has great confidence in their skills while retaining his inherently cocky nature. He fully came to appreciate them after being captured by Contessa. By Sly 3, Sly became an entirely new thief, though with the sarcasm, witty banter, quips and debonair charm still intact. He can't imagine his life without his team. He now takes the feelings of Bentley and Murray seriously, always on the lookout for when they were bothered or sad. He was once in love with Carmelita and Raven but fell out of it and later fell in love with his best friend Luna, who had a crush on him for years and started dating and later married. He has shown to be a good father towards Adam. Skills & Abilities Sly's primary weapon in the series is his family's cane, which is a brown staff ending in a golden hook. Many of his ancestors also had weapons incorporating the trademark hook, and the cane has become an infamous symbol of the Cooper Gang. Sly is also very capable with his cane and is a powerful opponent in a fight, repeatedly being shown beating opponents much larger and better equipped than himself. Years of training and natural ability passed down through the Cooper bloodline have given Sly vast agility, balance, and reflexes, allowing him to perform feats that few can equal. In addition, he has learned every ability detailed in the Thievius Raccoonus, including balancing on the tops of sharp points, rope and pole climbing, invisibility, swinging on hooks, and running on wires. His skills include parkour, gymnastics, pickpocketing, safecracking, mastery of disguise, time manipulation and others. Weapons * Cooper Cane Family * Cooper Clan (Ancestors) * Conner Cooper (Father) * Unnamed Mother * Luna Butterfly (Wife) * Adam Butterfly Cooper (Son) Voice Actor Kevin Miller. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Raccoons Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Second Cooper Gang Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ex-Boyfriends Category:Interpol Category:Police Category:Detectives Category:Cooper Clan Category:Sons